


Amon said trans rights

by TransparentSheepDeer



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Ficlet, Gen, Trans Fudo Akira, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, idk if this counts as a ficlet but, like 3 lines of implied ryokira, post-amon akira who doesnt look like a different person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/TransparentSheepDeer
Summary: Akira did not expect his body to change like this, but it wasn't like he was complaining.





	Amon said trans rights

Akira stared at his reflection in awe.

What the actual fuck.

Almost everything changed about his body – the demon basically made him look like he had been on T for, for at least six months.

His face hadn’t changed _much_ – he actually had a jawline now, and his cheeks weren’t as chubby as before.

He had an almost-Adam’s apple. His voice got deeper.

He also had muscles – they were everywhere. He noticed that when he tried putting on one of his shirts and it was too tight around his shoulders. He would have to change his entire closet- fuck. It took him so much time to actually find shirts that he _both_ liked and fit into-

Oh, wait. That wasn’t going to be a problem anymore. Not when he had broader shoulders, not when he didn’t have to bind anymore.

Yes, he did not have to bind anymore. He was actually shirtless at the moment.

When he first came to his senses last night, butt naked, his first instinct was to cover his chest- except... he didn’t have anything to cover anymore.

Had he not been freaked out by Ryo’s injury, he would have probably spent the entire night staring at his chest, wondering if it was real.

His hips weren’t as bad anymore, either. Not perfect – they will never be perfect, but compared to how they looked like before-

Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” Akira mumbled. He grabbed his shirt and attempted to pull it over his head.

“Can I come in?” It was Miki.

“Yeah.”

She wanted to brush her teeth.

Akira should also do that.

They brushed their teeth in silence.

“You’re in a good mood,” Miki commented after she put the toothbrush back to its place.

Akira spat in the sink. “Yeah.”

“You sound like you have a cold.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s summer.”

“Yeah.”

“You also _look_ different.”

“Yeah.”

“Is that all you can say?”

“Yeah.”

Miki pushed him. Akira pushed back. Miki pushed him with her other arm, grinning. Akira did, too, laughing.

“What happened?” Miki asked.

Akira grinned, hoping it would be enough to stop her questions, because the answer was _I got possessed by a demon and it proved to be a great substitute for not just testosterone but for top surgery, too_ , and, obviously, he couldn’t say that.

Eventually, they will notice the changes. For now, Akira had to hide them.

“Something... _magical_ happened to me last night,” he said.

Miki quirked an eyebrow. “With that Ryo guy? What did you do that was both magical _and_ ended up with him in the hospital?”

Akira coughed in his hand, blood rushing to his face. “You don’t want to know.”

Miki laughed. “You’re right, I don’t.” She punched him in the arm. “Way to go!”

Akira smiled, and left the room as fast as he could.

He was going to visit Ryo. He hoped Ryo would help him come up with something as an explanation.

In return, Akira could help him come up with the details of their fake relationship that he just told Miki about.

God, Ryo was going to be so mad.

**Author's Note:**

> if everything goes right I can start T this year and I am excited af  
> I wanted to write this for long and it seemed like the right moment lol, and someday I will write the fake dating au continuation but atm I have other projects going on so that'll take some time
> 
> some real plot-holes in crybaby were a) akira fitting in all his clothes and b) when they look at his file and the photo is of his new face like???? how?????  
> i mean people generally recognizing him was p unbelievable but you know what i mean
> 
> I appreciate if you leave kudos and/or comments (no matter how short:) )! thank you for reading!


End file.
